Take me, I'm yours
by ofswansandqueens
Summary: Emma and Regina finally take their relationship to the next step. GP!SQ
Disclaimer: Almost forgot. I don't own Once Upon a Time, so Emma and Regina aren't mine. I wish they were because if they were mine...they'd be married by now.

This is a small two-shot of pure smut because I need more GP!Regina in my life. May or may not continue as a multichapter fic. Depends on my muse. Drop ideas if you have any, so I may get inspired. I suck at this so I hope I don't offend you all with my bad writing. Also, I'm uploading this through my phone so hopefully it doesn't fuck up on me. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, mind you I also wrote this at the crack ass of dawn before finally sleeping so..yeah.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

x

Their kisses were a frenzy; it was as if it were their last.

A soft whimper fell out of the blondes lips as her girlfriend detached their lips in favour of trailing kisses down her jawline, neck, and in between her breasts.

"Regina, baby–mmmmmh!" Emma breathed and then moaned as Regina swiftly took her bra off in one quick snap of a finger, and latched her hot mouth onto pink stiff peaks, sucking hard before soothing the area with her tongue, while she squeezed the other neglected breast with her right hand; rolling, tweaking, and softly pinching at her nipples.

Emma could only let out a satisfied groan as she placed a hand behind Regina's head, pulling her closer, her hands intertwining with dark locks. Then pulling her gently away to capture addicting red stained lips in another frenzied kiss.

"My love, we need to stop before we go any further," Regina panted half heartedly, in between kisses; she gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips before she latched her lips once again onto the pale skin of the blondes neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark; visible enough for everyone to see the blonde was indeed taken and off the market, something that would always please her to no end. It meant Emma was hers.

The blonde shook her head, whimpering as Regina sucked harder before detaching her lips and soothing the marked area with gentle licks, a satisfied purr leaving her lips as she observed her work.

"I think we've waited long enough for this, haven't we? My parents aren't home for the next few days so that means no one is coming back to interrupt us," the blonde implied, her hands lowering to the brunettes form, undoing her lover's button up and quickly discarding it along with her bra, before descending lower, stopping at the clear straining of Regina's erection showing underneath her slacks. The brunette's breath hitched at the gentle, barely there touch.

We're they finally taking their relationship to the next step?

"Is that what you want, darling?" She earned a nod.

"These slacks, as lovely as they are on you, are clearly bothering you right now, Ms. Mills." she tugged Regina's slacks down, revealing custom made lace boxers that did oh so well to conceal her member.

"Em-ma please...I feel like I'm about to burst." Regina pleaded. They'd been holding off on each other for so long, she was sure that every time they'd have a heated make out session for the past few weeks now, she would have died if they were going to wait a bit longer.

The last session being the hardest.

She'd had to take a shower and taken care of herself straight away after Emma had left her home last weekend, lipstick smudged and blonde hair mussed. Emma had sat with her legs on either side of her lap, straddling her, that day.

They were on her bed, kissing, movie forgotten as soon as Emma made the move to straddle her lap. The blonde had started to grind her core down on her erection, much to the brunettes pleasure; the delicious friction of every grind making Regina almost come with every downward notion. She'd had to push her girlfriend gently off her lap not long afterwards. Emma had given her a confused (yet adorable) look but as soon as she's seen the tortured look on Regina's face, she'd laughed, given her a quick peck on pouting, red lips and just snuggled into her side.

They'd cuddled and continued their movie afterwards before Emma had to reluctantly leave her home. If it were up to Regina, the blonde would have definitely stayed over that night, she hated being away from Emma. However, Regina knew Emma needing to get home had something to do with Mary Margaret Nolan, Emma's mother, who was still reluctant about letting her daughter date a woman a few years older than her. The woman practically had it out for her.

Emma had just given her a sad look while she had prepared to leave that night, "you know Mom and Daddy want me to come home tonight, baby. They said they wanted to speak to me about something" she'd said, as she kissed the brunette one last time for the night, something that was over way too quickly, before heading back home.

The soft tugging at her boxers brought Regina back to the present. Emma gasped once the offending garment was off, as Regina's erection was revealed in front of her, standing up at her attention. The blonde bit her lip, eyes trained on her prize, before half moaning, half whispering "God, you're so hard."

"Only for you," was Regina's automatic answer, "always."

"Lie back."

Quickly ridding herself of her own clothes, Regina's eyes went wide as Emma crawled her way back up the bed to her, placing herself between her legs.

Then, pale soft hands grabbed ahold of Regina's thick shaft, at first hesitant. She looked at at her girlfriend for reassurance, permission to go on (which she was granted right away), before starting to pump her hand up and down.

At first slowly, then faster as she earned a hiss of pleasure falling from red lips. Bending her head down, making sure to keep up with her pumping as she did, Emma went to lick a trail from the balls to the tip of Regina's dick, swirling her tongue around the tip at the end. The brunette practically squealed at the surprise move.

"MMH. Emma, baby. That feels so good." Her voice was breathy, hoarse even. She couldn't even fathom the immense pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. Then she felt wet heat envelope her dick, a tongue swirling and flicking around and at the tip, before once again taking her length as far as she could go. It took all of Regina's willpower not to buck her hips up, so as not to surprise her girlfriend and choke her, but god it felt so good.

The blonde could only smile as she leant down once again and placed her hot mouth onto the tip of her dick and sucked harder, before she began to bob her head up and down the thick shaft, then licking and rolling her tongue around the tip of her dick once more.

Fuck. I might never be satisfied with her own hand again after this, Regina couldn't help but think to herself.

After a few particularly hard sucks with a little daring (but gentle) scrape of teeth and pumping of a hand mixed in, the brunette couldn't hold back anymore. "Emma, I'm about to—"

But Emma kept on going, and Regina had no choice but to shoot her load into her girlfriends mouth, who happily swallowed.

Detaching her mouth from still erect penis, a string of saliva and remnants on sperm on her face, Emma smiled up to her girlfriend, pleased with herself.

"Good?" She asked, grinning as she tilted her head to the side in a puppy like manner.

"God, fuck yes baby. So good." The blonde only chuckled in response as she licked her lips, proud of the fact that she'd had Regina turned on enough to start swearing. "Now come here, darling.

Regina slid from against the headboard, until she was lying down with her head on the pillow, and looked to her girlfriend expectedly.

"Y-you want me to...?" The blonde only received a loving smile and a nod as Regina motioned for her to move up once again.

Emma could only nod timidly, feeling shy all of a sudden at the thought of Regina eating her out that way.

She slowly moved up, positioning her legs on either side of Regina's head; she then moaned loudly as soon as Regina's lips were on her. Suddenly tasting, nipping, slurping, savouring her as if she was the last meal on earth

"Oh GOD," Emma groaned as she felt her clit sucked hard and two fingers swiftly enter her at the same time. Instinctively, her right hand shot out to hold her beds headboard for support as her left hand tangled itself onto raven locks.

Removing her lips from her girlfriends addicting taste as she continued pumping into her, she let out a chuckle as Emma quivered above her. "Come for me, darling."

Doubling her efforts, she added a third finger in her tight pussy before she felt Emma tighten around her fingers. Which prompted her to then replace her fingers with her mouth, not wanting to let her reward go to waste and drinking up all of Emma's juices as Emma continued to ride her face to prolong her orgasm.

Carefully maneuvering Emma back down beside her, she cuddled her girlfriend to her side while she stroked her hair and face lovingly as she waited for her to come back down from her high.

"Hi." Emma spoke breathily after a minute, snuggling into the crook of her neck and placing an innocent kiss on her naked shoulder, as she beamed up at her girlfriend.

"Hey." Regina replied, stroking her cheek and smiling back.

Before Regina could ask how she felt, she felt a hand touch her once again hard dick, stroking her almost innocently.

"You're amazing," a peck was delivered to her lips. "Now, please Regina. Fuck me."


End file.
